


Jezebel

by reapingfolk



Category: Gyeongseong Scandal | Capital Scandal, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingfolk/pseuds/reapingfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She was born to be a woman we could blame / Make me a beast half as brave, I'd be the same.' A look at Cha Song Joo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jezebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).




End file.
